The adventures of bendy and buddy
by Entity245
Summary: The story of bendy when he escapes from joey drew studios and comes back 30 years later to find the studio an inky hell and a small doppelganger whitch he nicknames buddy and who has a shocking identity btw my profile pic is buddy
1. Prologue1

Hey guys this is a bendy amd the ink machine fanfic

Hope you enjoy.IM SOOOOOO EXITED TO WRITE THIS CUZ I WAS LOCKED OUT OF MY ACCOUNT FOR ALMOST A YEAR!!!But im back now.

Prologue part1

It was an ordinary day for henry within Joey Drew Studios. Henry was working his butt of as usual to meet another deadline,drawing and animating frame after frame after frame.

"**_BOO_**"yelled a loud voice from behind him

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH**"he yelled as he fell right out of his chair.

"Hahaha i got ya _Didnt I _henry?" Said a voice

Henry looked up from the floor to see the short laughing form of bendy looking down at him with his signature smile.

"Yea you got me"said henry with a smile as he stood up and through the now ruined frame in the trash and began drawing again.

"Hey henry,guess why im here?"said the toon

"Why?"asked henry starting to redraw the frame

"I wanted to tell you to stop working and take a break"he said sitting up on the arm of the chair

"Bendy you know i cant do that,i got frames to draw. Especially since you messed up the one i was busy with."

"I know ,but im sure you can take off just a few minutes. You've been working all day!"

"Hmmmm. Tell you what,how about you draw with me?"

"Sure!"replyed the living cartoon as he quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began to draw now sitting in henrys lap.

They sat like that for a while, creatior and creation both focused on their drawings.

Henry suddenly felt bendy nudge him

"Henry,in done,ya wanna see?"the little cartoon

asked excitedly.

"Sure buddy,wouldn't miss it for the world"

Bendy handed it to him, anxiously waiting for henrys approval.Henry stared at the picture.it had 2 figures standing next to each other,one was short and had small horns and a grin on his face while the other was tall ,had a little bit of stubble and was holding a pen in the one hand and was holding hands with the other. The short figure was obviously bendy and the tall one ,Henry assumed,was him.

He looked away from the page and looked at bendy who was looking back with anticipation.

"Bendy this is great! I love it!"

"You do?"asked bendy

"Of course i do this is a fine work of art!"

Bendys face lit up at that."you can keep it,i was going to give it to you anyway." He said with a smile

"Thanks bendy,this is... Wait,hold on"said henry beginning to rummage through a small storage cupboard in the corner of the room"i think i might,**YES! **here it!" He said comming out with a box full of desk frames .he immediately grabs one and places the picture into it and places it onto the desk."there now i have it forever.OH and i Almost forgot,he says unlocking a drawer in his desk and rummaging through it."guess what day it is today?" He asked

"Ummmm,Thursday?"said bendy

"Yes,and guess what happened today a year ago?"said henry waiting for bendy to realise

"I was Created"said bendy

" and that makes it your birthday."said henry

"What! Has it been a year already??"asked bandy bewildered

"Yep and this is all yours buddy"said henry handing bendy a small white box.Bendy staired at the box in henrys hand in wonder. No one had ever given him anything. Everyone was either rude to him or ignored him except for a few people such as wally,norman and henry. "So are you going to take it or just stand there?"said henry with a smile "THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" Said bendy quickly snatching the gift as if it was going to disappear.he quickly opened it and inside was a bright cherry red scarf."I thought you might want it when I saw it so..." Bendy just stared at it in wonder. "If you dont like it, i can return it. I still have th-" but henry never manges to finish as bendy suddenly ran into him hugging him as hard as he could "THAK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!"he said as henry finally became aware of what was happening to hug bendy back. "Any time bendy" said henry. A few minutes later joey lead bendy away to go do something or other looking extremely confused as to why bendy was wearing abright red scarf.bendy on the other hand was as happy as can be and wore his scarf everywhere and became super scared it would get broken or dirty as well as showing everyone. Alice and boris were both on awe at how it looked while joey had a sour air about him.everyone else couldn't care less.

So thats part 1 of prologue

More comming soon to a electronic device near you!!! ;)


	2. Prolouge2

This takes place 6 months after the privious chapter

Prologue part 2:

It had been 4 days since the studio caught fire and bendy had run away. Henry walked through the halls of the kind of burnt out studio. Joey had said that this was only a minor setback and that the studio would be fully repaired in 2 weeks but even though the place was kind of trashed everyone still jad to work.He had also revealed plans for a bendy theamed amusement park which was to be built underneath the studio. Now that would draw in crowds! Suddenly he slammed face first into a wall "OW! Better watch where im going" he said to himself before realizing that he was just outside his old office. Walking in he saw that his workspace seemed to be completely untouched by the fire. With the 2 framed photos and what he was working on still on his desk. Reaching out to the framed picture of him and bendy, boris and Alice he sighed.

———————————————————————

_It was a bright and sunny day and henry had taken bendy, boris and alice out for a picnic on a small grassy hill under a tree in the massive fields of grass that surrounded Joey Drew Studios. Bendy was swinging by his arms from a branch while Henry set out the picnic blanket. Boris was eating a sandwich and Alice was watching Bendy with much amusement." Hey guys, look what i can do!" Said bendy as he proceeded to trapeze swing from the branch onto the ground."TADA!" He said stretching out his arms and bowing as if a huge crowd was clapping for him. In truth there was only 3 members of his audience. " Alright settle down you 3 its time to eat." Said Henry smiling at Bendys antics. A little later henry pulled out a camera and everyone gathered round under it. " Say cheese" said henry and a little later there was a bunch of photos pouring out of the camera._

_———————————————————————_

"That was a fun time." Said henry looking at the photo of all of them. Things were so much simpler back then. Before joey started becoming more reclusive, When bendy was still around, before the deadlines started becoming so hard to achieve, when he could still get home in time to see linda. Suddenly he noticed an envelope on his desk. " don't remember this being here before the fire." Said henry puzzled. As he opened it he saw it was sighned by... **BENDY!!!!!???? **HOW WAS THIS **HERE!!!???** As he read the letter he became more and more distressed. All the rest of the studio saw

was Henry rushing out of his office with the cry of "**JOEY!!!, WE NEED TO TALK! NOW!!!!!!"**

Later

" JOEY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!"

"Look I did what I had to do."

"BY DOING THIS!!!??"

"Henry just calm dow-"

" HOW DID YOU EVEN MAKE THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!!???"

" I told you they came out the ink machine."

"AND PEOPLES SOULS!!!"

"I'll admit it took quite a bit of runes and enchanting to get it done but now it is"

"THAT STILL DOSENT EXPLAIN WHY YOU DID THIS TO THEM!! THEY ARE CARTOONS FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!"

"Look henry-"

"DONT YOU "LOOK HENRY" ME!! IM DONE! I'M DONE WITH THIS STUDIO, IM DONE WITH THESE CRAZY SCHEAMS, IM DONE WITH ALL YOUR RITUAL HEBBI-JIBBIE STUFF, AND IM DONE WITH YOU"

"HENRY IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR I WILL NEVER LET YOU BACK INTO THIS STUDIO!"

" YEA WELL GOOD RIDDANCE!"

" YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND YOUR DEAD!"

"OH YEA? TRY ME JOEY!"

( sound of a slap then silence for a few seconds)

( said in a dangerous tone) " lets see how you look bloody Joey"

(Sounds of fighting and then a loud metallic thunk)

(Inside)

Joey Drew stands over the unconscious form of Henry Stein holding a bloody pipe in a ruined office. "Well henry you finally met your match"says Joey wiping off a small drop of blood trickling out mouth with his sleeve.

"Now what to do with you?" Joey though for a moment. "Well if we need a new bendy, and the ritual requires a sacrifice then we might as well get a new bendy." Says joey coldly


	3. Chapter1

Het guys the prologues are finally finished so now i begin with chapter 1

Chapter1

Bendy was cold.and no matter how tightly he wrapped his scarf around himself the chill of the wind continued to bite at his face.He was sitting in the corner of a dark alley next to a dumpster which he had formerly been searching through for any type of ink. Over the past 30 years that had been his main problem. The fact that he struggled to find any ink to replenish himself with. He always lost a bit with all his scrapes and falls and as such had to constantly try to find ink to repair himself. "Man why does it have to be so cold today."he said to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps in the alley. "Oh shoot!" He said, quickly looking for a place to hide. Seeing nothing else and running out of time he quickly jumped into the dumpster next to him and shut the lid. " hello? Anyone there?"said a voice as bendy held his breath. He couldn't let anyone find him. What with his cartoony Appearance and tail He'd have the cops or animal control on him faster than you could say bye bye bendy. After a short while the person walked away. Bendy let out a sigh...

Before suddenly sneezing causing a massive pile of trash to fall on his head. As he cleaned himself off and got out the dumpster he saw a small unopened envelope stuck to his jacket. Speaking of which, where did he get this again? Oh yea! He got it from some left out donation binn. "What was i doing again? OH YEA! The letter" he thought as he quickly took it off his jacket and opened it. He hesitated for a moment. This wasn't his mail... "Well someone should have thought about this before throwing it out. It was probably junk mail anyway. He bagan to read.

———————————————————————-

_Dear Bendy_

_How have you been the last 30 years? Must have been hard living on the street. Come back to the old studio, we'd all love to see you again._

_From Joey_

———————————————————————

No, he's not going back. " after everything you did to me Joey you really think im just gonna walk right back to the studio and everything's just gonna be all peachy!? REALLY!?" Said bendy to himself the sarcasm laced thick in his voice. " NOW THATS SOMETHING FUNNY!" and he opted to throw the letter right back into the trash. But something stopped him. He stood like that for a moment his hand hanging over the dumpster with the letter cluched in it. He sighed and sat down pulling out a photograph of him, henry, boris and alice. The old gang. It would be nice to see them again. If they were still around...

There were a few moments of silence before bendy sighed again. "Alright Joey you got yourself a deal." And with that he began the long walk back to the studio. Home...

A few days later:

"Well here we are." Said Bendy as he stood under a tree on one of the hills in the massive fields of grass that surrounded the studio. He stood by the door for a moment. "Well Joey im here, lets see why you wanted me back." And with that opened the door to the studio.

"Hello?" He said looking at the long hallway leading to the main lobby and waiting area. "Anyone there? Henry? Boris? Alice? Anyone?" He said to no answer. "I wonder where everyone is?" Not to mention that the studio looked really old with wierd puddles of ink dripping from the roof. Bendy continued on until he came upon what had created him. The ink machine. "Wow, never thought I'd see this again." He said. Continuing on and comming across a closed door. After shouldering it open he looked inside."**GEES Ó CHEESE BORIS!!! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!!!" **Yelled bendy as he quickly looked away at the horror before him and tried not to throw up. It was Boris. Strapped to a lab table. Lying dead with a massive hole on his chest with ink running out of him. And no inky organs in sight. "**OH MY-**" said bendy as he was quickly cut off by his failure to not regurgitate his lunch. " ink. Ink ink ink ink ink." Said bendy quickly. No matter how badly the toons got injured they could always fix themselves with ink. And there was a tube leading into the back of the table. Connected to the old ink transfer pipes which had piped ink from the ink machine throughout the studio. If he could get if working again he could save the wolf in overalls.He only hoped Alice was ok.

So thats chapter 1

See you next time! Chapter 2 coming soon

**FRESHAVACADO!!!!!**

Just thought i would bring back some old memes


	4. Chapter2

Chapter 2: 

As he walked through the studio bendy became aware of what sounded like small feet pitter pattering along behind him. But whenever he looked there was nothing. This carried on for a while until Bendy got sick of it." Alright! THATS IT. Who's there!?" He yelled looking behind him and seeing nothing. "I'm loosing my mind." He said to himself shaking his head before continuing on. "It's probably just some dripping ink."he reasoned, but ink doesn't stop dripping when you stop walking.

Later

He had found 3 of 6 totems which he had put on the pedestals. "Stupid Joey with his stupid security and his stupid brain puzzles..." he mumbled under his breath as he continued looking for the next item to go on the pressure sensitive pedestal while reminding himself why he was doing this. To bring Boris back to life. "AND WHO THE HECK IS MAKING THOSE FREAKING FOOTSTEPS!!!" he yelled to himself. This place was starting to get on his nerves.

As he walked around a corner he noticed something out the corner of his eye. A small figure staring at him from around the corner. He quickly devised a plan to catch Said figure. He quickly grabbed a empty box and waited just around the corner while walking on the spot to sound like he was walking away. The small figure slowly came round the corner...

SLAM!! Bendy threw the box down on it and immediately held it down. "**GOTCHA!!!**" He said with a wide grin.

Right before the thing quickly climbed out of a small hole in said box and began running away." Aw come ON!!!" He said in frustration as he ran after it. He chased that little imp through the whole bottom floor and almost, ALMOST, **ALMOST! **Caught it MULTIPLE TIMES!! And every time it just managed to escape his grasp. Suddenly it ran straight into a pile of boxes filled with a bunch of junk and no matter how hard bendy tried or how far he reached he could not get the little think nor move the boxes. "FINE STAY IN THERE JUST STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He yelled before storming off. As he walked his mind drifted.

———————————————————————

_"NO,NO,NO!! DO IT AGAIN YOU IDIOTIC BLOB OF INK!!!" Yelled Joey drew as once again Bendy failed to do his role without screwing up something small. Everyone was busy trying to film a new cartoon for the show and Joey was constantly pointing out tiny imperfections that didnt even matter! "THATS IT COME HERE YOU LITTLE!!..." he yelled grabbing bendy by the arm and dragging him off. " WAIT NO PLEASE I'LL BE PERFECT, I'LL DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME! PLEASE!!" Bendy yelled to no avail as he was dragged deep into Joey Drew Studios. _

_———————————————————————_

That night he had been thrown about, electrocuted, and hit multiple times with a knife. The same knife he had seen on the desk in the corner of the room with Boris's corpse. Stained black with ink. He sighed. Although healing instantly with ink had its advantages, it also ment that no one could see what Joey had done to him. No matter how hard he tried to forget he always ended up remembering all over again.

He slowly turned around and walked back to the pile of boxes befor lying down on the hard wooden floor. "Hey there, sorry for chasing you earlier." He said looking at the small thing. Something he had just noticed was that it was only a little taller than his waist. And he only came up to henrys thighs. This thing was absolutely minuscule. "Look i know that your scared of me, but you dont have to be. Im not gonna hurt you, I'm not like Joey." At that the small thing inched further under the boxes. That's surprising, he had mentioned Joey more for himself but this thing seemed to know him as well." You know joey?" He asked and after a moments hesitation he nodded.

Slowly, ever so slowly it inched out until he could see it clearly. It was like a mini version of him with a small thin tail with a diamond shaped tip,downturned horns, small mitten hands and the thick black ink covering his eyes and a small tie instead of the usual bow tie. Almost an exact duplicate but not at the same time. "Well what do you know, you a little me." He said looking at, well, him. He stared at himself as well as himself staring back at him." I think I'll call you... Buddy!" Said bendy and buddy smiled and hugged him catching bendy by suprise. Slowly he hugged back. "Right buddy lets get going and save Boris." He said letting go and motioning for buddy to follow him. "So... how long have you been here?" Buddy tryed to reply but all that came out his mouth was the sound of static. "You can't talk can you." Said bendy with a thoughtful look on his face as buddy nodded. "Well, i guess i can talk enough for both of us." He said as they walked off deeper into the studio.

———————————————————————

So thats chapter 2

Chapter 3 comming soon

Also, the difference between buddy and bendy is that buddy has what i just described in the story while bendy has a heart point shaped tip for his thin tail, upturned horns, gloved hands and no ink on his face (exept for the ink that makes up his face) i will be changing my profile pic to what buddy looks like when bendy finds him. Up till now my profile pic has been buddy when he first came out the ink machine. The cover of this story is him normally.

So so long and as always

**FRESHAVACADO!!!!!**


	5. Chapter3

Chapter 3:

He had finally,**FINALLY,**found all the totems. All he had to do was push the flow button and get this thing moving. "Right Buddy. Lets hope this works." Said bendy as he prepared to press the button while mentally running over a checklist.they had found the totems.fixed the pipes and gotten the backup generator running. As he walked towards it he became aware of something or someone pulling on his arm. "Buddy what is it?"asked bendy confused. Buddy tried to speak to no avail,the only sound leaving his mouth was static. "Buddy I gotta turn on the machine to save e on let me go. What's gotten into you?" He said as buddy continued to try to pull him away from the flow button. "Buddy!dang it, u gotta press the button! Let go!" Said bendy as he tried to push Buddy off of him to no avail. Ignoring Buddy he slowly walked forward dragging Buddy with him until he managed to press the button.

With a click and a heavy thump heard somewhere else in the studio the internetk pipes came to life. Buddy slowly let go of him and began shaking."there we go."said Bendy " that gotta be more than enough ink to fix Boris. He quickly ran over to the room Boris's corpse to find the tube attached to the bottom of the table he was strapped to,sputtering ink into the cavity in his chest. "Looks like this is gonna take a while." Said Bendy "come on buddy, lets see if we can get that old ink machine flowing faster."

As he walked down the hallway he noticed by buddy once again trying to drag him away again." Buddy, what the heck? Get off." He said pushing Buddy off him. "This is getting annoying." He bendy mumbled to himself before noticing something strange. "What the-? That wasn't there before." He said aloud as he studied the wooden boards that were now nailed in a random manner across the doorway to the room containing the ink machine. "Hmm, mabye we can-" he bagan thinking of how he was going to get in there to speed up the flow when suddenly a large Inky black hand with extremely long, sharp claws shot out of one of the gaps in the boards and grabbed his jacket. "WHAT THE HECK!!!!???" He yelled as he was lifted up to another gap and forced to look at the horrific monster staring at him. It was extremely tall, had bent legs and walked with a limp. It also had EXTREMELY SHARP CLAWS ON THE END OF ITS LONG BONEY FINGERS! It was covered from head to toe in dark black ink which covered its eyes and dripped down its kind of cartoony horns. But it did nothing to cover up its horrifically streched grin. With ink dripping down it revealing needle sharp teeth. "WHAT THE HECK EVEN ARE YOU!!?!?! LET ME GO!!!" Yelled bendy in terror as he realized that this thing was a horribly, **HORRIBLY, **misshapen version of him with the same horns and almost unrecognizable grin with ink slowly dripping down it. "It stared at him before letting out a terrifying screech as it opened its mouth WAAAAAAAAY TO FAR. Suddenly a small figure nk stained knife slammed into its wrist and it with a loud scream it dropped bendy before disappearing from sight behind the boards. "**WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!!!!**" Bendy yelled as he hastily crawled backwards. Vaguely he was aware of buddy grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall. Suddenly ge snapped out of it, grabbing buddy by the hand he took off down the hall dragging buddy behind him.As he ran he watched as ink flooded down the walls and began filling up the hallway as while he began sloshing through the rising ink.He was so close, he could see the exit. Suddenly with a loud snapping sound the floor collapsed under them " DANG IT!!" Bendy yelled they fell into a dark inky abyss and he faded from conciseness.

Later

Bendy awoke on the cold hard wooden floor. "Buddy." He said to his small doppelgänger as he awoke next to him "what have we gotten ourselves into." Right before he was knocked unconscious.

———————————————————————

I know that this chapter was kind of short but don't worry chapter 4 will be out soon and will be back to normal length!

Also if you want to see something in this story then pls tell me in the comments!

Well see you guys mext time and as always

**FRESHAVACADO!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter4

ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!

25 OCTOBER

YAY

JUST FOR THAT THIS IS A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY CHAPTER

25 OCTOBER

YEA BABY

Chapter6:

Bendy woke up tied to a pole. "Uuuuuhh" he groned as he looked around himself. "Where am I?" He said aloud. "Buddy? You there?" He asked looking around himself. He was in a moderately large room with symbols and messages messily scrawled across the walls. Looking at his feet he saw a large circle drawen around him with symbols seemingly randomly scrawled within and around it. He was seemingly standing in the centre. Suddenly he saw movement in the shadows. "Who's there?" He asked. He was extremely scared but he wasnt going to let whatever was in those shadows know that. "Show yourself!" He shouted. The figure slowly stepped into the dim light and bendy found himself staring at his own face. One of the bendy cutouts faces had been torn off and turned into a mask with holes in the eyes and mouth which this figure now wore. He wasn't wearing anything else besides faded ink stained orange overalls and was covered from head to toe in ink. "Well well well my little sheep." The figure began "it seems that you have awoken." "What the...?" Said bendy utterly confused. Though something was familiar about that voice. "Sheep?" He decided to ask. " yesssss sheep sheep sheep. We are all sheep and he, my lord and king will set us free!" The figure babbled madly. "Hold on hold on."said bendy trying to think straight through his huge headache. "You sound familiar..." "well I should to a TRAITOR LIKE YOU YOU UNPURE INK STAINED SHEEP!!!" The figure suddenly yelled completely loosing his sort of calm demeanor. "Wait a minute, SAMMY!?!??" Yelled bendy with realization. "Yesssss" hissed the now identified sammy "I go by that name" "SAMMY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!" Yelled Bendy. I was unfaithful to our king and now i am trapped here because of that, BUT I HAVE BEEN FAITHFUL TO HIM AND DEVOTED AND HE WILL RELEASE ME! All he needs in a sacrifice, AND I, HIS LOYAL SERVANT WILL BE THE ONE TO GIVE IT TO HIM!!!

As Sammy continued to rant bendy noticed movement near the roof. Suddenly the air vent cover silently fell inwards and the small world inky face of Buddy apeared. Bendy immediately felt a deep sense of relief settle over him.He glanced at the ropes tying him up hoping buddy could get his message. Buddy just slipped the vent cover back on and scampered off

SMACK!

" PAY ATTENTION!!!!" Sammy screeched as bendy reeled from the smack to the face

"Aaaa what does it even matter? Youll be gone soon, AND ILL BE FREE!!!"

"Hold on what?" "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said sammy putting a finger to his lips as the wooden roof above them creaked.

"He hears all you know, he knows everything that happens in this studio, he knows im here, he knows i have a sacrifice for him, and he want to have a new gift..." he wispered "HOLD ON SAMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Yelled bendy as he realised what the big metal door ar the end of the room was for. "Goodbye my little sheep." Said sammy walking out another door. For a few moments there was silence...

Then a HUUUFE ROAR THAT ECHOED THROUGH THE ROOM.Bendy began struggling wildly trying to escapt the pole he was tied to. "SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT!" He yelled as he struggled. At some point sammy had gotten on some kind of speaker as now his voice was echoing throught the room as well. Suddenly a vent near the floor opened up and out came buddy cluching a small knife in his hands. He quickly sawed through the rooes holding bendys rught arm and bendy took it from there. Once freed bendy looked around for any kind of weapon only finding an axe. Picking it up he stood at the ready in froont of the door buddy hiding behind his legs clutching his small knife. " AND SO I PRESENT TO YOU A SACRIFICE MY LORD!!!" Sammy yelled madly as all the the doors in the room began sliding upwards to reveal...

Nothing. There was nothing. Suddenly sammy began screeching over the speakers, there was the sould of fighting before everything went silent. "I think were in the clea- " bendy began but was cut off by that horrible creature that had scared him earlier smashing through a flimsy wooden wall. And this time there was no boards to block it.

"RUN!!!" Bendy yelled befor he took off through one of the open doors.

———————————————————————

Well thats it hope you enjoyed next one coming soon


	7. Chapter5

Chapter 5

Written by entity245

Sorry, haven't been online in a while, end of the year exams but here is another chapter and its extra long

———————————————————————-

Bendy was running, running as fast as his legs could carry him, buddy running. Along behind him as they were chased through the studio. The monster behind them roaring, its long claws reaching forward to grab them. Bendy ran for what felt like eternity suddenly they turned a corner down another hallway and met the sight of a door at the end of the hallway. Realising this was his only chance bendy grabbed buddy and sprinted forward as fast as he could. He ran up praying that the door wasnt locked. Yanked it opeb to find...

A dead end. It was a half filled storage closet. "No no no no NO!!! THIS CANT BE THE END!!???" He yelled opening and closing rhe door madly as if it would change what was on the other side. Suddenly there was a loud CRASH as the large horror chasing them slid in the ink coating the floor and dripping from the roof into the wall and began doing a kind of limping sprint towards them. Bendy quickly grabbed buddy and shoved him inside the closet, jumped in and began barricading the door with anything he could find. A shelf, boxes, some sort of safe, and much more. The monster rammed into the door with a loud BANG!!! Befor beginning to claw and slam into the door ocer and over determined to reach its prey. Bendy and buddy just kept piling items up at the door before finally propping themselves in the farthest corner of the cupboard and silently waiting, hooing the barricade would hold. Bendy sat there bunched up in the corner clutching his axe, buddy pressing his back against his chest trying to get as far away from the door as possible, as they waited. The bangs and the sound of splintering wood and the roars continued for what seemed like an eternity. Befor finally the beast decided it has better things to do and limped off. For a few moments they sat there, not daring to hope that it had left, feaing it was sone kind of trick or trap. They sat there in the corner for another few minutes, tge silence deafening. Befor finally bendy shifter timidly towards their barricade. Tapping it with his axe a few times. "Welp, i think its gone." He said letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness" he looked around for buddy befor finally noticing that he was bunched up against his chest clutching his jacket. "Hey,um buddy... you can let go now." Slowly he detached buddy from his jacket and put him down. "Right, well Looks like we're gonna br crashing here for a while." He said before being interupted by a yawn. Now that he was out of danger and had time to think bendy was dead tired. He had entered the studio around late afternoon and hed been down here for roughly about... 4, 5, 6 hours? Mabye? Either way he was beat, and being knocked unconscious is not good for you. "Well im beat. Ima take a nap." He said grabbing a few boxes and flatsning them to make some kind of devider between him and the floor before bunching his scarf up as a make shift pillow. He watched as buddy climbed up the one of the shelves they hadn't moved dragged a paint can that was about half his size over to him, flip off the lid , dip his tail in and begin drawing on the wall. "You'll be alright on your own for a bit?" Buddy looked at him, let out a burst of static and nodded, but bendy didnt see as ge was already fast asleep.

_Bendys dreams_

_———————————————————————_

_He was running, fire was everywhere, the spilled ink on the walls and floors were burning. And he could feel himself melting. Bit by bit. Joey sometimes used a lighter on him when he couldn't perform a part right or couldnt be absolutely perfect. This was a hundred times worse. And unlike when Joey was doing it, there was no cool corner to run to or cold ink to fix himself. It was just fire everywhere. There was so much smoke too. He was struggling to breath and there was fire everywhere. He had already decided to run away and had left his letter on henrys desk but on the same day this happened. People were running, screaming and burning. And people were using fire extinguishers to make a way out. And no one noticed the small cartoon demon lying on his side in a raging infurno. No one noticed as the roof collapsed on him. No one noticed as he disappeared in flaming reckage._

_———————————————————————_

Bendy woke with a start wich resulted in him knocking over a pile of boxes and scaring Buddy who then knocked over his delicately stacked pyramid of paint cans. For a moment he did not know where he was. Then it came back to him. He then realized that buddy was glaring at him, or as well as you can glare with youreyes covered in ink. "Sorry buddy" he said as buddy walked back to his place on the shelf and took grabbed a pencil and began scribbling down sonething on what appeared to be a newspaper. "Whatcha got there" he said as he looked at what buddy was doing. He was filling in what looked to be a crossword puzzle and seemed to be trying to figure out a particular word as all the others had been filled in. "A four letter word which means a part in a machine... Try gear" buddy appeared to be in intense concentration for a moment befor he nodded and filled it in. With a wobbly smile. "Heeey i just realised i have never seen you smile before! Keep it up and were gonne need to get you a bigger mouth! Tho we could always clean up your eyes..." bendy said only for buddy to suddenly scremble into a small box. "Hey what the ? Was it something i said? Hey!" Following he found buddy trying to get away from him with in the box. "Whats wrong buddy?" Bendy sat for a few minutes. Then he noticed the drawing on the wall. It looked a lot like the skyline of New York. He had seen it once when he hid in the cargo hold of a plane. But buddy couldn't have seen that, could he? Then he remembered that henry had also drawn new york and had hung it up in the lunch room. Buddy must have copied it. There was even a little scribble at the bottom that looked kind of like Henry's signature which he put in the bottom of all his drawings. "Buddy, did you draw this?" He looked back at the box where buddy had poked out his head and was staring at bendy. He nodded slowly looking as if his life relied on bendys opinionand also strangly as if waiting for some kind of blow or rejection. "Buddy this is... Its just incredible! How did you do this it looks amazing!" At first Buddy shrunk back into the box, but after he realized what bendy was saying he bolted out and climbed back up on the shelf looking like he wanted nothing more than to tell him everything which he promptly tired to do. All that came out was static but it did nothing to dampen his enthusiasm. "Right now slow down there, dont get over yourself. This is amazing but that still raises the question, how are we gonna get out of here?" Buddy looked at him and apeared deep in thought. Then ran over to a few boxes and shoved them away to reveal the wall. He kept doing this in different spots much to bendys confusion befor he pushed away a paint can to reveal a air vent. "BUDDY YOUR A GENIUS!" Buddy grabbed the vent cover, loosened the screws and pulled it off before timidity gesturing at the vent for bendy to go first. Bendy quickly grabbed all his possessions and his new axe crouched down. "Well, here goes nothing." And with that they left the storage room into the unknown.

———————————————————————

There you have it a cute buddy moment and mabye a chance at escaping after all. Well byeeeee and as always FRESHAVACADO


End file.
